


Boy Toy Troy

by justgotpa1d



Category: American Football RPF, FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: 1997, Football, I wrote this all in one night, M/M, NFL, Not Canon Compliant, as in they are gay and in love, i am gay please forgive me, they make out, this takes place during the 1997 qb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotpa1d/pseuds/justgotpa1d
Summary: Troy and Steve go back and forth almost kissing until one of them finally takes the leap.
Relationships: Troy Aikman/Steve Young
Kudos: 4





	Boy Toy Troy

Troy was silently begging that Steve wouldn't come over after the passing accuracy challenge and gloat. 'How did I mess that up so bad? I literally hold the record in that challenge and fuckin' STEVE YOUNG beat me. This is embarrassing. I'm embarrassing. I deserve a second try, I was just over thinking it.' Troy lectured himself and thought about wandering off out of sight but Steve was already on his way over. "Attaboy Troy you'll get me next time." He flashed a grin at Troy who just slumped back in one of the chairs a couple yards from the other quarterbacks. "Calm down Steve you're only in 5th place, and you still didn't beat my record."

"Fifth place is a lot better than ninth." Steve pointed out and set down next to him. "Well next up is the long distance challenge and I'm going to destroy you. Probably move into fourth place." Troy was all talk, he was seriously scared about his performance so far and he didn't think he could throw for further than 70 yards. However, long distance wasn't Steve's strong suit, and Steve seemed to be thinking about that as well, "We'll see Troy." With that Steve turned and looked back at Troy, pulling Troy's hat off to reveal a mess of blonde hair. Steve pulled the cap over his own hair and pat Troy on the back, "We will definitely see." He reiterated and got up from the chair, walking over to talk to Brett Favre. Troy wanted to ask for his hat back, but couldn't get the words out for some reason. 

. . . 

Steve's first throw was for 60 yards, Troy's was for 66. Troy was in sixth place for the third event after one throw, and Steve was in seventh. Steve was too busy talking to Jim Harbaugh for Troy to get his attention, and to a mild degree that upset Troy. He wanted his moment of glory before he got knocked back down. If, even, he got knocked down again.

After every quarterback got his chance Troy was in eighth and Steve was tied for tenth. Neither of them progressed to the final round, but Troy was ecstatic he ranked higher than Steve. The eight quarterbacks who hadn't progressed to the final round made their way out of the challenge stadium and the 49ers quarterback seemed to be following quite hot on Troy's trail. Troy slowed down a little to let him catch up and said, "Hey there, tenth place."

"Says the one in eighth place, who also lost," Steve rolled his eyes, still wearing Troy's baseball cap. "Well, don't know if you noticed Steve-y but I still hold a record on that field." Troy grabbed for his hat but Steve ducked and grabbed the hat off his own head, holding it tight. "You think I'm gonna let you get this back that easy, boy toy Troy?"

Troy, who had never been called that before, raised an eyebrow, "Boy toy?" Steve laughed a little, "Yeah. Not very smart and you've got the pretty boy good looks. All you need is a wealthy older partner and bam, boy toy." Troy at first wasn't sure how to respond, mainly because he was trying to process that the man next to him had just called him a pretty boy.

"You think I'm good lookin'?" Troy smirked and Steve shook his head, "No! That's not even what I meant and Jim is literally four feet away so don't say something like that. That's how rumors get started."

"Mmm, well, I'll see you around Steve-y." Troy pat Steve on the lower back a few times and then picked up his pace and headed towards the hotel.

. . . 

Troy had snuck out of the hotel around midnight after most of the other guys across the hall had turned their lights out. He couldn't sleep. It was always hard to sleep in hotels, especially outside of Texas, so Troy was on his way out the hotel's bottom floor side door. He could see the field from the door, dark and seemingly desolate. Looking to each side around the stadium he figured he could sneak in and find an abandon ball somewhere out on the field and throw it around to calm his nerves.

So he did, climbing with ease over the small gate around the stadium and not seeing even a lick of security guards nosing around with flashlights.

Just as he suspected their was a ball kicked under the bottom bleacher before the field. He picked it up and to his delight it wasn't even a little flat. Troy's eyes had adjusted easily in the darkness and he figured it would be pretty easy to find the ball once he threw it. His first throw went 40 yards and he was proud of it because he wasn't hurting his arm trying to impress anyone. The quarterback ran through the darkness to get the ball and he heard steps on the bleachers as he did. Turning, startled, Troy saw Steve coming down the bleachers. Still wearing Troy's hat. "Are you following me?" Troy asked half-loudly and started walking towards the bleachers. He could not seem to get any time away from the 49ers quarterback, mainly because Troy wasn't an out of sight out of mind kind of guy.

"I was here before you, Troy. Couldn't sleep."

Troy continued to walk towards him, slower now, holding the ball to his chest. "Me neither. I hate hotels." Steve nodded in agreement as they met at the bottom bleacher. Steve looked at the football in Troy's hand and said, "Wanna throw the ball around?" Troy nodded, and tossed it to Steve before jogging back out onto the field. Steve followed him out and ran backwards about 30 yards, raising his arm and getting ready to throw the ball. Troy got in stance ready to catch the ball and nodded at Steve, though he doubted it was seen in the darkness.

Steve threw the ball and Troy took a few steps back, arms up ready to catch, and caught it easily. Troy threw the ball next and Steve didn't have as much luck, moving back and tripping over himself, but ultimately catching the ball as he went down. Troy ran over and knelt down, "You alright?" Steve nodded, football hugged against his chest, "Nice throw." He remarked. Troy offered Steve a hand up. He grabbed the Cowboys' quarterback's hand and then grinned, pulling Troy down to the field turf with him. Troy fell less than gracefully, and half onto Steve. There was a moment ceased of any movement, as well as any thoughts on Troy's part, (spent sharing the longest eye contact he could recall ever having with a man half pressed against him) before he flung himself away from Steve and onto his back, face a little pink. "The stars are nice."

"What are you talking about? I can't see a damn star with all these clouds." Steve looked over at Troy, who was staring up at the sky, avoiding eye contact. He didn't respond, instead shrugging and sitting up. "Gimme the ball." Troy held his hand out and Steve half frowned. "Take it from me."

"Huh?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll give you the ball... if you can catch me." Steve jumped up and started to run, holding the football in his right hand. Troy, momentarily caught off guard, watched as Steve bolted down the field before getting up himself and starting to run. Troy wasn't the fastest quarterback but he was quickly realizing speed wasn't Steve's strong suit either, as he caught up to him pretty easily. "C'mon give me the ball, I don't wanna have to tackle you!" Troy trailed a few feet behind before Steve kicked up his own speed, widening the gap between them. "Nope! Attaboy Troy, I know you're faster than that."

Steve was right and Troy was able to pick up a little more speed. He lunged for Steve, grabbing him and effectively tackling him to the ground. "You're a lot faster when I'm not just watching from the sidelines." Troy commented and Steve turned to face Troy. "Good job!" Steve handed him the ball. Troy took it with a smile, then, realizing he still had a tight grip around Steve's waist with his other hand, let go and sat up immediately. "I'm just a better quarterback than you, Steve." He grinned. Steve rolled his eyes and sat up on the field as well, "Oh yeah? Bet I could catch you way quicker than you did me."

"I think you just wanna tackle a... what did you call me earlier? Good lookin' pretty boy?" Troy raised an eyebrow. "I said you have 'pretty boy good looks' there's a difference." Steve argued. "Mm, then I think you just wanna tackle a guy with pretty boy good looks. I don't blame you, Steve-y."

"Stop calling me Steve-y!" Steve's cheeks were a little flushed. Thank God Troy couldn't see that in the dark. "I can't call you Steve-y but you can call me a boy toy? That hardly seems fair." Troy frowned and crossed his arms dramatically. "I said it once, you've called me Steve-y all day." Steve protested and rolled his eyes at Troy's dramatics. "Fine, Steve, that better?"

Steve nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, thanks."

"You wanna keep tossing the ball around... or do you just want an excuse to tackle me?" Troy asked, grinning. "I don't even wanna tackle you I just wanted to prove I'm faster than you, and I definitely let you tackle me." Troy stood up, "Lets race then, if you're so fast." Steve nodded and stood up as well, "Alright. From right here to the fence, first one there and back here wins."

They counted down together from five and were off to the races. Steve didn't even register any sound but his own breathing until he heard Troy hit the floor. He nearly hurt himself trying to stop so abruptly. Turning around he saw Troy on the ground, face down, and started jogging back over. Troy rolled over onto his back, "Tripped over my own damn foot." He mumbled and Steve knelt down by him. "Can you sit up?" He asked and Troy pushed himself into a sitting position slowly. "Knee hurts but it's nothing big." Troy smiled at him.

"Oh jeez, you scraped your cheek, Troy," Steve brought his hand up to Troy's face and held his jaw, turning his face to inspect the cut. "Doesn't hurt." He commented and shrugged. Steve, no longer looking at Troy's cut cheek, was now looking at Troy's eyes. Troy looked back at him, and made a mental note of the hand still on his face, cupping his jaw and tilting his head up just slightly. For what seemed like minutes but was likely only thirty seconds or so, Troy and Steve looked at each other, and then Troy brought his own hand up to Steve's cheek. Troy moved in, and their lips brushed. Troy wasn't thinking, he didn't need to think about anything. Unless it was how unbelievably soft Steve's lips were, and even then he couldn't quite process that thought. Troy's other hand came up and rested on Steve's shoulder, pulling him closer. Steve was melting into it, both hands moved to Troy's chest, lips moving against Troy's without even a second thought. All too soon Troy was pulling away, "Someone had to do it. God knew it wasn't gonna be you." He laughed a little bit.

"I didn't know you were-" Troy cut him off, "I don't know if I am either, but this is good. I like this."

Steve pulled Troy back in by the shirt collar, scooting closer to Troy until both of his knees were planted in the grass on either side of Troy's left thigh. Then they were kissing again, more intensely this time, grabbing and pulling closer until there was no more space to close between them. Troy let his hand come up and rest on the back of Steve's neck. Just when things couldn't possibly get any better, when Steve was practically flying, Troy's hand moved up from Steve's neck and yanked his hat off Steve's head. Pulling away and smirking at Steve, he pushed his unruly hair behind his ears and slid the cap onto his head. "Mm, finally, been missin' this for hours."

Steve frowned, "You could've just asked for the hat back Troy. That's not the only reason you kissed me right?" Troy laughed, "Oh not by a long shot, Steve, obtaining the hat was simply a bonus." And if Steve didn't believe him, Troy's next move definitely changed his mind. Troy laid back on the field's turf and pulled Steve down with him. They kissed again for a while, letting hands wander and almost tumbling around as if they were each working to tackle each other into the ground. At some point they got tired, and laid back on the grass, Steve's head resting against Troy's chest. Troy wrapped his arm around Steve, and played with his hair.

Steve fell asleep, breathing softly and pressed warmly against the taller quarterback. Troy hated to do it but he knew he'd have to wake Steve up. They couldn't lay here all night, even if that's all he really wanted.

They laid there for a good thirty minutes, one sleeping and the other just enjoying the night sky; which did actually have stars now as the clouds were thinning out. When Troy finally woke Steve up, he buried his face in Troy's chest, "I don't wanna leave. I don't wanna not see you until next season, Troy."

Troy ran his hand up and down Steve's back soothingly, "We'll see each other before then. I mean, we'll see each other tomorrow morning before our flights." Steve groaned, "That's not what I mean. You should come visit me sometime." Troy thought about it for a second and said, "What if I bought you a plane ticket to Dallas instead, we could get lunch, make a day of it, maybe a night of it. Hell, maybe a week of it."

Steve thought about it, and nodded. After a few minutes of silence, just laying in the grass, they stood up and started walking to the stadium gate. Leaving the ball behind on the field, they each climbed the gate and looked around. Not a one security guard. Troy wondered how much those guys were being paid to just sit around and not come investigate when two NFL quarterbacks successfully broke into and out of a closed stadium.

Steve and Troy parted ways in the hallway upstairs in the hotel, but not before Troy pressed one last quick kiss to Steve's lips.

Troy closed his hotel door and walked into the room, laying back on the bed. He didn't bother taking his shoes off or the dirty clothes he was wearing. He had a lot of thinking to do, but quickly decided he was much too tired to figure out if this made him gay or not. Troy fell asleep with the light on and when he did, he dreamt about Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u liked it maybe.....


End file.
